Steps
by FatalEncounter
Summary: Sonic and Sally have been together for years, but she suddenly leaves him for another, breaking his heart, leaving it up to Amy to cheer up her best friend by helping him win her back. Even at the risk of her own sanity and his; but will Sonic be swayed? Or just run back to Sally at any chance he gets? "I knew what your heart wanted, yet I risked my own, just to see you happy."
1. Chapter 1

'_It's not you; it's me.' _I started down at my phone in disbelief for what seemed like the millionth time this week. How could someone break up with another person over text? I mean breaking up with someone was hard enough, but to do it over a _text_? That's just **cold**. I sighed as I put the phone back in it's place on my nightstand as I rubbed my eyes. I spent my basically my entire high school life with her. How could she do this too me? I felt small tears escape from my eyes as I felt the pain of knowing she is longer mine hit me. I did everything with her. She was my first kiss, first dance, my first time and my first **love**. How was I suppose to just let her go? How did she just let _me_ go so easily? Was these three years we spend together really this meaningless to her? I let the tears flow as the memories of us together ran throughout my head. She was my _everything_. I pictured her deep auburn red shoulder length hair that swayed gently with each step she took. Her dark brown fur that was softer than anything my fingertips have ever touched. Her smile that lit up a room and her laugh that just made you want to laugh along with her even if you had no idea what she was talking about - just to be a part of it. The way she never cared for outer appearances but yet always maintained to look incredibly beautiful. Then what made me break down was when I thought of her eyes; her beautiful deep ocean blue _eyes_. They made me nervous, happy, excited, scared, and safe all at the same time but even so, since the first day I made contact with them I never wanted to look away. They felt like **home**. I suddenly heard a knock at the door and quickly whipped my tears away. "Come in." I said weakly. The door slowly opened until finally it revealed a small petite girl on the other side. Her waist long pastel pink wavy quills were so thin that they appeared more like actual hair than anything. She wore a dark forest green V neck long sleeve shirt that exposed how big her bust really was since it was tight around her chest, and to go along with the shirt she wore dark washed skinny jeans with a chocolate brown leather belt to keep her jeans from falling. Then on her small feet were short tan winter boots since it was the beginning of the winter season and it was starting to get cold.

Her bright jade eyes looked at me worriedly, "Hey Sonic." She said softly as she closed the door then made her way towards me on the bed.

"Hey Amy." I said blankly as I laid back down on my bed staring at the ceiling just like all the other days this week.

I felt her body weight on the bed - which wasn't much since she was such a small girl - to indicate that she was next to me. She rested a gentle hand on my knee, "Sonic you haven't been out of your room since things ended with Sally, and me and your mom are starting to get a little worried."

_Even hearing her name stung. _

"I am fine, I don't even care about that so you guys don't need to worry."

Her head turned and her eyes made contact with mine, "Sonic I _know_ you are lying."

I sighed. This was the downside of having a childhood best friend; they know you so well that they _know_ when you are lying right through your teeth - but then again I have never been a great liar. "Amy I just don't wanna talk about it..."

"I never said I wanted you to talk about it. That wasn't why I came." She then got up and made her way towards my closet.

I supported myself with my elbows once again and watched as she picked out fresh clothes for me to wear, "Then what did you come here for?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I came here to take you out. I am done with watching you mope everyday about Sally so we are going out to see a movie or at least to go get you some food." She then threw me the fresh clothes and made her way towards the door. "Get dressed and freshen up, I will be down stairs with your mom drinking the coffee I brought for us." WIth that she left the room leaving me once again alone. I laid back down on my bed and let out a deep sigh. I was glad I had a friend like Amy that cared enough to take me out so I can get my mind off Sally but at the same time I'd rather be alone so I could repair the damage...But there was no reasoning with Amy once she gave an order she expected you to follow suit and I was definitely not in the mood to deal with her anger issues today. I slowly got up from my bed and walked towards my bathroom to get ready. Today was going to be one _long_ day.

I walked down stairs to see Amy making small talk with my mother but once they noticed I was in the kitchen with them they both looked at me. My mother was the first one to greet me, "Well look who finally decided to show up." She said brightly as she brought me into a warm hug. Her light blue eyes looked into mine warmly once she pulled away and let go but I instantly looked away because her eye color was so close to those of Sally and I was trying not to think of her - which seem physically impossible so why do I even bother. She then walked over to Amy and placed her hands on her shoulders, "You are so lucky so have Amelia in your life Sonic. Who knows where you would be without her."

"Lost." Amy said jokingly which received a small giggle from my mother.

I rolled my eyes at her once again, "Yeah. Yeah. Let's just get this day over with."

"Well someone's grumpy." Amy said mockingly as she stood up. She faced my mother and kissed her cheek then brought her into a warm hug, "Well Aleena it was nice to catch up with you. Sorry I haven't really been around the house lately, work has me on a tight schedule. You don't even know how hard it was to get today off."

My mother giggled as she let go, "Well don't work yourself too hard Amelia. If you ever need help with the bills or with anything then you know I am here for you." I chuckled as I saw Amy cringe a little when my mother used her full name instead of her nickname.

Amy nodded in response, "Thank you for the offer Aleena but I am doing well. If I ever have any troubles I know I can always come to you."

I walked towards my mom and kissed her cheek, "Well Ma, I will see you later tonight if Amy doesn't kill me with her reckless driving."

She gasped and then playfully hit me on the arm, "Sonic hush your mouth don't say things like that."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, "I was only kidding Ma." I then made my way towards the front door where Amy was as she handed me a dark brown winter coat and put her matching one - my mother had given us matching coats last christmas.

She opened the door to reveal a snowy white winter land, "So where do you want to go Sonic?"

I shrugged as I looked towards the ground and walked out the door, "I don't care." Every place in this stupid town would remind me of Sally anyway...

Amy sighed as she closed the door, "Come on Sonic don't be like that. I know this is hard for you."

I let out an annoyed grunt and rolled my eyes, "You have no idea."

She placed a gentle hand under my chin and lifted my head up to face her; her jade eyes burned into mine. "I actually do have quite a clear picture Sonic, remember Scourge?"

Freshman year Amy met a boy named Scourge and they dated up until junior year when Amy found out about his constant cheating. She was heartbroken to say the least, even now it pains her to see him out and about with his new arm candy - to her she thought he was going to be the one. "Yeah I know Amy, sorry I'm just grouchy today."

Her hand swiftly dropped back to her side, "I know and that's why I am here to help you begin the process of moving on."

"I don't want to move on. I want her back."

Ignoring my comment she continued, "Step one: Delete those messages, and pictures you have saved on your phone." I instinctively put my hand in my pocket to protect my phone from her grasp, she rolled her eyes at me as she just dragged me towards her sleek black car; my mouth dropped when my eyes landed on it - completely forgetting about Sally for a moment.

"When did you get this?!" I quickly ran over to the Ferrari, running my hand over it's smooth body.

Amy let out a soft giggle, "I upgraded last week, I thought I deserved something nice for once." I nodded in understanding, Amy didn't usually buy anything for herself even with all the money she was making from her job, the money was usually put into gifts for her loved ones or charities - and even with all her money she continued to live in the small home next door to me.

My eyes were still ogling the car as I spoke, "So how's living in the lime-light been like?"

She was now on the other side of the car opening her driver's side and smiled brightly, "I'm actually hosting the Mobius Music Awards next week end."

_This _caused me to look up at her, "What?"

Her smile widened as she noticed my interest, "Yea I got a call a few weeks ago, asking me to be the host and be the opening performance!" She squealed in delight, even doing a small 'victory dance', "Can you believe that Sonic! Me! They chose me!"

I walked over to her side of the car and brought her into an embrace, "Congratulations Ames." She was moving up in the real world, she had become the Mobius top artist since the previous year; Sally and I were actually the ones to encourage her to pursue her dream. I was happy for Amy, I was; but I couldn't help but feel a burning fear in my chest, that with all the new found fame, she would forget me, forget our family.

She pulled away slightly a shy look about her as she looked away from me while she spoke, "I was wondering if..." she bit her lip nervously, "If, you would want to be my escort to the MMA's?"

I rolled my eyes at her sudden shyness around me bringing her into another tight hug, "Of course Ames, it would be my honor."

She hugged me back just as tightly, "I was scared you would you would say no."

I cocked a brow, "Why would I?"

She let her forehead rest on my shoulder, as she spoke softly, "You haven't been yourself lately, and I just, I was scared you wouldn't want to go..."

I pulled away from her and made her look at me as I kissed her forehead softly, "Ames, you're my best friend, of course I'm going to go with you to one of the biggest events of your life!" I smirked, "Besides, isn't Mina going?"

Amy narrowed her eyes at me as she playfully shoved me, "If you want to live, you won't get near her." I chuckled softly at her irritation. Mina was Amy's competition in the music business, they were both new and upcoming so it was natural for them to have a rivalry, even though Amy always came out on top, but still the thought of Mina made her fume.

I sucked in some air, "I mean... It's gonna be hard, but okay for you I'll keep my distance." I let my hands drop from our embrace, "What if she comes to me though?" I asked with a teasing brow.

Her glare intensified, "You better pray she doesn't."

I held up my hands in defense, "Okay, okay, Ames, I won't even look in her direction," I walked back over towards the passenger side opening the door, "Come on lets go."

xxxxx

The perks of going out with Amy is all the free stuff we get, but the bad is the constant chasing of her fans - who consisted of teenage girls and _boys_. One of the boys had tried to steal a kiss from her when they had asked to take a picture with her, thinking it would be a funny prank but unbeknown to them I was taking on the role of bodyguard today; I had punched the guy in the mouth before his lips ever made it to Amy.

Amy had apologized to the boy for the knockout punch I delivered to him - since she was unaware of his devious plan that I had foiled - and offered him a ticket for him and his friends to her upcoming show, as well as a picture of her kissing their cheeks. Amy was too nice, she would often comply with whatever her fans would ask her to do; which is probably why they loved her so much. She was so giving, so kind, so _real_ to them, making them feel a fond closeness to her.

Me and Amy sat in the food court eating some ice cream, a group of boys sitting across from us taking pictures of her as she ate her ice cream, I grunted in annoyance, causing her to peep up at me, "Sonic are you okay?"

I motioned towards the group of boys who were our age, Amy's eyes followed as a smile and a soft wave of her hand emerged - sudden hollars of 'I love you Amy!' and 'You're so hot!' were heard from the boys. I shook my head, "How does it not bother you?"

She looked at me confused, "They are harmless Sonic."

I crossed my arms, "They are boys, I know what they are thinking."

She smirked, "They can think all they want, but I'm still of limits."

I shook my head, "But it's an on going thing Amy, boys have been following you all day."

She cocked a brow challengingly, "What about you? When we were kids and you were the one saving the world, girls would swoon over you, stealing thrown away napkins to get a 'little piece of you'." She chuckled softly as I shivered from the memories of the obsessive fan-girls who use to chase me around the city.

"Yea but they couldn't catch me."

Amy shrugged, "I have you to protect me, I'm not scared."

I smile softly at this, feeling a sense of pride knowing that Amy still believed in me and my abilities to defend her even though my fighting days have long been over with. But my smile was wiped instantly, by the sight of the one person I had been trying to forget about.

Her blue eyes made their way to me, and suddenly I felt myself starting to regret being here because I saw her hand slipped in between the fingers of Scourge. Amy noticed my distress and turned around to see what I saw, but she didn't seem discouraged for herself, but for me as she instantly grabbed my hand under the table; while they made their way towards us.

Scourge was the first to speak, "I see you have a fun club?" he looked around the food court to see all the groups of boys who were intently watching her every move.

Amy laugh softly, "I mean that happens when you're famous..." a smirk forming on her lips, "but I mean you wouldn't understand that would you?"

I could sense Scourge tense up and apparently so could Sally as she placed a soothing hand on his arm; I couldn't take my gaze off of her, she looked so beautiful; her hair was up today, bringing out her face and the intensity of her ocean eyes. She wore plain black shorts and a white t-shirt, and I couldn't help but feel robbed, robbed of something that I had claimed mine when we had our first time together; but as she tightly gripped on Scourge and as he tightly gripped onter the lower part of her back I knew she wasn't mine anymore. But she didn't look at me, clearly to shameful to raise her gaze in my direction. An awkward silence wrapped around us, as no one spoke, but I could clearly sense Amy's anger oozing off her; but not for Scourge. "So Sally," Amy began, "How did you too meet?"

Sally looked up fearfully at Amy, not knowing what to say her gaze instinctively landed on me - that's how it use to be, whenever Sally didn't know what to say she would look at me, but it wasn't my job to help her anymore, no matter how much I wanted too. So instead I sat there gazing back at her with the same confused expression she held, "Amy, I never meant too..."

Amy held her hand up, "I don't need an explanation Sally, it doesn't bother me; I was just curious." Amy shrugged, "Besides why would I cry over some guy when I could be in London taking my choosing of any model I want?"

This clearly upset Scourge, "Listen **Amy**, cool your ego."

Amy laughed sourly, "Why? Did I hurt yours?"

I looked at Amy, I could feel her hands shaking in mine, I could feel the nervousness she felt when speaking out like this but from the outside, from their view, she wasn't fazed by any of this; I admired that about her, she was so strong even when she felt her weakest. "Sonic?" I looked over towards the blue eyes that called my name, her soft voice straining my ears, "Can we talk...?"

Before I could answer, Amy did for me, "Sorry, but I don't feel comfortable with you talking to my boyfriend."

My eyes literally shot out of my head in hearing this, sharply looking at her in disbelief, Sally's mouth dropping along with mine, "You two are dating?" She asked in awe.

Amy lifted our hands from underneath the table, "We've been best friends since we were five, it was bound to happen."

Sally looked away from her, from me; and I wanted to scream at Amy for her sudden lies.

But our little 'family-reunion' was cut short as a man holding a camera came towards Amy - slightly pushing Scourge and Sally out of the way -, "Did I hear this correctly?" He spoke excitingly, "Sonic the Hedgehog protector of Mobius and top artist Amy Rose are now dating?!"

I looked towards Amy to see what she would do, and she looked back at me with an apologetic look before she did the unthinkable. Her soft hand cupped my face, then brought my lips to meet with hers, my eyes shot wide at this sudden action but I felt something, something telling me to just, _let it happen. _

I closed my eyes, placing a hand behind her head another on her waist and bring her closer to me; I could feel her tense up, and I could feel my heart ache as I imagined kissing Sally, and how hungrily she would kiss me. While Amy was more along the lines of passionate, soft, and _emotional. _

When we parted my sense reawakened, and I could hear the cheers of Amy's 'fan club' from behind us.

I opened my eyes to look at Amy who was blushing madly, her entire face was red and the poor girl was shaking, I smiled softly; she was still a 'virgin' to physical contact. Amy looked back at me, her eyes looking at me apologetically, as if apologizing for something that was going to inevitably blow up overnight; but I could already tell the reason why she did it, she was trying to help and even though I wasn't exactly sure about her plan I played my part.

I pecked her lips again softly to give it a raw feel, and when we turned back to the cameraman who was recording us - with a smile from ear to ear - I kept her close to me, but not just for the cameras, but to keep my heart from caving in as I felt Sally's gaze on me.

Amy stood up from her chair first as I followed, our hands still laced together - hers was still shaking - and we walked away from the scene of our lie. As I held Amy's hand, and as I heard her soft laughter filling my ears, I was suddenly glad she convinced me to come out; because now I know Sally still cares, and that I still have a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a day since the mall incident happened, and Amy hasn't spoken to me about it - or what we were planning to do about it. The entire car ride home, I could see her visibly shaking, her face still flustered and as much as I wanted to poke fun at her, I could sense something was wrong; and Amy being good with confrontation won't tell me until I ask her what's wrong.

So I've decided to do just that.

I knew where she would be today, I knew her schedule like the back of my hand so finding her would be no issue. I finished tying my red sneakers and grabbed my coat as I walked out of my room, but as I opened the door I noticed a tall lanky yellow fox standing in front of my door, grease oil covering his golden fur but that didn't stop him from looking at me amusingly.

"You and Amy?" His lips formed into a wide smile, as I felt a small one form mine.

I shook my head, "Tails it's not what you think."

He nodded in 'understanding', "_Right_."

I held up my hands in defense, "I'm serious, it was just a misunderstanding."

Tails held up his phone and showed me the latest post on _Sinful Secrets (_a gossip magazine); which lead me to see that there was several articles written about Amy and I and even a gallery of pictures from before this scandal started. It ranged from us just standing next to each other, to back in the days where we would work together to stop Eggman and I would occasionally save her - way to stretch out the truth. Tails laughed softly, "My favorite part is the mashing of your guys' names."

I scrunched my nose when I read the awful nickname, "Sonamy?"

Tails bursted out laughing having to hold his stomach as he bent over, "I can't, believe, this." I grunted in annoyance as I contemplated shoving him down the stairs but then our mom would certainly kill me for 1). rough housing inside the house, and 2). getting Tail's dirty oil grease on the carpet.

"It wasn't my idea!" I exclaimed in protest. Tails knew I didn't like Amy in that way - at least not anymore I didn't. Sure there was a time where I thought Amy and I would end up together, and possibly settle down but she clearly didn't feel the way I did, so I moved on; and Tails knew how hard it was for me to do so, so if anyone should know this was a hoax it would be him.

"Doesn't make it any less hilarious!" Tails kept scrolling through his phone, trying his best to contain his laughter, "There are even stories written about you too and your _undying_ love for each other." This time Tails couldn't contain himself as he fell to the floor.

I placed a hand over my face to hide my embarrassment, "You aren't helping."

Tails tried to lower his laughter as Sonia popped her head out of her room scolding him for being so loud, "Hey will you two be quiet for a sec?" But when her eyes made it to me they lit up. Cocking a brow, "Where's the other half of Sonamy?"

I grunted in annoyance, "I'm outta here!"

As I walked down the stairs I could hear both Tails and Sonia laughing hysterically and the shouting of my new nickname 'Sonamy forever!'; this really got outta hand sooner than I thought it would.

xxxx

I had made it to the dance studio that Amy owned where she practiced for her upcoming events, I opened the door to see Rogue working at the front desk, while Knuckles hovered over the desk as he looked into her eyes; both clearly oblivious of my presence.

I cleared my throat, "Hey guys."

And in that instant I had regretted saying anything as I saw what Rouge was wearing. It was a t-shirt with a picture of me and Amy kissing; a faint blush appeared on my checks as I rubbed the back of my neck in discomfort.

Rouge smirked at this, "So Big Blue, how's the Mrs's?"

I rolled my eyes, "We aren't actually dating."

Knuckles laugh, "Sure you aren't."

"We aren't!" I angrily rejected.

Rouge just smiled, "Sonic, Its okay if you two are, I mean we all knew."

Wait.

What?

I narrowed my eyes questionably, "You all knew? Knew what?"

"That you two liked each other?" Rouge said casually, "I mean Amy seemed head over heels for you when she was younger, and you made it obvious you felt the same; so we all just assumed it would naturally happen."

My mouth dropped.

Amy liked me..? She liked me in that way..? Why didn't I know..? Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't I see it?

Rouge pointed towards the dance room door entrance, "She's in there if you wanna go in."

I nodded softly as I walked over towards the door, ignoring Knuckles comments on the faint blush that lingered on my cheeks.

I walked in to see Amy standing there, hungrily drinking her water bottle; and as I stood there watching her my blush spread as I noticed how much she's truly grown. She was wearing a lime neon sports bra that molded her chest exposing how much it's grown, and black running pants that really showed off her rather plump bottom - her body glistening under the soft light from her sweat. Her hair was up in a high pony tail so her face was the center of attention, not using makeup and still just as gorgeous; and I could surpass all that, I could ignore the spellbinding way her voluptuous body curved or how her lips looked at me desperately waiting for me too...

"Sonic?" Her jade eyes looked in my direction curiously. She walked towards me slowly, "W-What are you doing here?"

I looked away from her to calm my sudden nerves, "I wanted to come see what we were gonna do about, the, um," I looked at her desperately, "you know." I finished lamely.

She smiled softly, "Oh yea," she turned to look at the girls who stood behind her - girls I've met before, but couldn't remember their names, "I, um, I'm actually not sure what you would wanna do about that." She admitted, "I just kind of did it in the heat of the moment so..." Amy began to ramble on, nothing but nonsense coming out, but I smiled none-the-less at her nervousness. Her face was clearly flustered from my presence, "I, um, Thought it would blow over but it's like, I,"

I held up a hand to stop her, "Ames, it's fine."

She let out a large breath of air, "Thank goodness! I was so worried you wouldn't talk to me anymore for doing that!"

I scratched the back of my head, "Actually I was hoping we could let it continue."

Her eyes widened in shock at my bold words, "You mean, you wanna be... You wanna be a couple?"

My hands instantly were held up in defense, "No!" And from my readiness to reject the thought, I instantly felt bad when I saw her ears flatten against her head. I took her hand in mine, "Amy I didn't mean I wouldn't wanna date you, any guy would be lucky to have you." She looked up, "I just was wondering if you could, do me a favor - a big favor."

"Anything."

I smiled at this, knowing Amy is always one to help, "Can we let this dating rumor continue to make Sally jealous?"

Amy narrowed her eyes, "You're doing this to get her back?"

"Amy," I looked to the ground, "you have to understand..." I felt my heart suddenly cave in from its weight, I could feel the emotions I felt the day before rushing back to me, "I love her..."

Amy lifted my chin, "I know you do, but Sonic sometimes the ones you love the most are better left alone. She isn't good for you."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Why? Because she's dating Scourge?" I scoffed, "That doesn't mean she's bad!"

Amy stepped away from me, clearly hurt from my words and the instant her eyes laid eyes on me I realized my mistake and wanted to take her into my arms and apologize; I always hated arguing with her. She shook her head, her hair swinging, "Sonic, I'm just trying to look out for you, but this is what you want..." She sighed, "Then I'll do this for you." Her eyes looked at me one more time - almost as if they spoke to me saying, _I would do anything for you_ - before she walked away and back to her dancing session.

I waited in the back of the room until the session was over, and after this moment did I truly realize the effort that she put into her performances - she wasn't just half assing it, pretending like she already knew the dance moves but put her full effort, just like her dancers. It was like a team effort, it wasn't just her performance, it was theirs as well and she didn't want to let them down.

She amazed me with her dancing abilities, as she swayed the rhythm of her hips to the sound of her music. She has become an incredible performer, and I couldn't help but feel proud for her; she's come so far in her career, putting her heart and soul into it, getting out nothing but good feedback.

I admired her.

She was my _idol_.

Yes, I saved people, I risked my life for others, I saved the world countless of times - but Amy contains the ability to stand in front of a crowd and just pour her heart to them, exposing herself without fear of rejection, and that's a strength I could never have. Amy became a completely different person on stage (just like she was in front of Scourge) she was so confident, so sure of herself, so _passionate_, when her personality was more introverted (still confident but not as much as her 'alter-ego').

Amy's eyes made contact with mine, but instantly looked away in frustration? Was she upset at what I had asked her to do for me? I sighed, of course she would be upset. Amy didn't like Sally, and I could understand why she didn't; Sally had broken my heart, she had left me like I meant nothing to her (and whether the fact Scourge had anything to do with her sudden hatred for Sally I wasn't sure).

Suddenly the music switched from a poppy upbeat tone, to an unfamiliar hip-hop beat, one of the dancers elbowed Amy playfully, "Come on Amy! Show us what you got!"

Amy shook her head, "No, I'm okay, besides shouldn't we go through th-"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Amy come on, we have practiced for the last two weeks!"

Amy sighed in defeat, and I assumed she would just walk away from the 'dare' but instead she surprised me; I watched as Amy let her hair loose and began to move her body in a way I didn't know she could. Suddenly her hip movement became swifter, more erotic, as she accentuated her body parts and would touch her hands to the floor bending over then flipping her hair back up. I felt my face heat up, I didn't want to watch, but I couldn't look away from her - this Amy was different from the Amy I always knew. She was like a complete new person, all signs of shyness shredded as she continued to dance sexually. Suddenly a boy came up to her - one of her dancers - and began to dance with her, touching her hips, moving his body in sync with hers and _closely _to hers. _Too close_ for my liking.

I walked over towards them as I separated the boy from her and replaced him, Amy's eyes widened at my boldness and personally I don't know what gave me the courage to do such a thing but I never liked watching guys rub up against Amy - I didn't like it when Scourge did it either, even when they were dating and I sure as hell wasn't going to allow this stranger too. All the girls began to cheer as I leaded Amy in an intense dance, but Amy's body continued to resist, I smiled playfully, "Dance with me Ames."

"I didn't know you could dance Sonic?" Amy said in awe.

I smiled sheepishly, "I can't, but that won't stop me from trying."

Amy rolled her eyes but smiled anyway, as she then took control, "Let me show you how then." She turned around, leaving me confused, but she placed my hands on her hips as she moved them against me - a little close and personal. I could feel everything as she moved against me, but apparently this was how you dance to this kind of music so I went along with it. And then suddenly Amy began to slide down, keeping her body pressed against me in the process, and this caused me to stop completely as my face flushed full force. I could still hear the girls cheering, and flashes from photos and recordings caught my eyes. As Amy came back up and swiftly turned around she carefully whispered, "Just move to the rhythm, as if our bodies were one."

"B-But, it looks like we're having sex through our clothes!" I whispered harshly.

She chuckled, "That's what it's suppose it is like Sonic, just let yourself get lost in the music."

So that's exactly what I did, I let myself get lost in the music, I allowed her to guide my body even with the intense awkwardness I felt feeling my body against hers - this was an entire new boundary in our relationship that I wasn't sure if I exactly wanted to break but was already broken.

The song had finally finished and Amy had separated from me, laughing softly, "And you tease me about being easily flustered."

I shook my head in discontent, "That wasn't dancing."

Amy rolled her eyes, "It's called grinding, something you've clearly never done before." She teased.

I cocked a brow, "And you have?"

"Just kiss already!" We both turned our heads to see Rouge standing by the doorway holding her phone up, smirking mischievously.

Now Amy was the one who became flustered, "Um, I, don't know, if, um," and without hesitation I grabbed the back of her head and brought her face towards mine, my lips feeling completely comfortable with molding against hers - in fact feeling a perfect fit against them. I felt her hands slide up to my chest to push me off but I grabbed them and held them tightly; Rouge would most likely upload this to the gossip website that has spread the dating rumors and now it could be finally confirmed.

When we pulled away Amy looked at me angrily, but sighed in defeat when she realized her commitment to this 'relationship', so she then wrapped her arms around my neck, colliding her lips against mine again but this time - _this time_ I could feel her taking over. She kissed me deeply, like her life had deepened on everything that happened in this very second, and without kissing me it would inevitably set in motion the end of the world - she kissed me like not only did she depend on it but _the world _depended on it.

She pulled away again, leaving a sense of emptiness in my heart, whether that be left there by the thought of making her do something like this for me or because I felt like I was cheating on Sally by kissing Amy, I wasn't sure. My feelings have been all over the place lately and it was hard to sort through them.

"Satisfied?" She asked to our 'audience' as she walked out the room, but I felt like it was more directed towards me. I knew she didn't want to do this, I knew she didn't want to help me get Sally back but she felt obligated too; as my best friend she felt like she would do anything to make me happy, and if this made me happy she would do it. Just like I would do for her.

xxxx

I sat on Amy's couch as we watched old movies, but Amy usually talking through every scene, hasn't said a word to me. She just focused on the movie. I cleared my throat, which caused her to look at me, "Sonic?" She asked questioningly.

I took the control into my hand and switched off the tv, "Ames, we need to talk."

She rolled her eyes, "Sonic, I don't wanna talk about it."

"We have too."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Okay, let's talk about that bitch who broke your heart, _let's _talk about how you are asking me to help you get her back, **let's** talk about how you are being completely blinded by your broken heart to see she is no good for you!" Amy was now standing, hands on hips, and face red.

I was the one who is silent now. Amy noticed my hostility to speak and decided to sit down again, taking my hands in hers, "Sonic," she said softly, "What you're asking me to do is hard for me, it's hard for me to take part in getting you back together with the person who hurt you." She hung her head, "It's as if I asked you to get me back with Scourge."

I snorted, "Scourge is a scum."

"And what is Sally..?"

I glared at her, yanking my hands from her grip, "She's the love of my life Amy," getting up and walking towards the door, "you don't know what it's like to fall in love, so you wouldn't understand." I know it was wrong of me to say, I know I had hurt her feelings, I know I was just talking out of anger and being ungrateful for the favor she was doing for me, but she didn't understand what I was going through, she didn't know how it felt like to lose the only one she's ever loved.

She just didn't know what it felt like to lose the only home you've ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Hey everyone so sorry for the mix up! I completely didn't notice! But Here's the real new chapter and I hope you all enjoy it!)**

* * *

><p>I took in a deep breath as I knocked on Amy's door; it's been at least two days since we've spoken to each other, and as much as I hate being the one to apologize guilt was already eating me up. I waited patiently, but the door never budged, and I knew she was in there because I could hear the vacuum. I fumbled in my pockets until I found a key - Amy and I exchanged keys when we were younger incase either of us forgot our own we wouldn't get locked out, essentially a backup system. I turned the key and slowly opened the door, "Amy?"<p>

But when my eyes landed her, my nerves disappeared, as a smile engulfed my face. She sung along to whatever song she was listening to, moving her hips with the rhythm - even adding in a few hair flips and hand movements - while she vacuumed; wearing dark purple pajama bottoms, a white crop top and on her feet lavender bunny slippers. I rested against the doorway as I watched her with amusement. Watching her gave me a sense of comfort, a sense of safety, because as I watched her, I realized that she hasn't changed one bit and I was grateful for that. My ego had gotten the best of me when we were younger, I allowed myself to believe I was better than everyone, that I was immortal; and even with all my heroics the attitude I use to have couldn't be justified. I was an asshole, and how Amy put up with me through that, I have no idea.

Realizing that Amy was too involved with her 'solo' I walked over to the plug that powered the vacuum and disconnected it, suddenly Amy looked at me a blush immediately forming on her face, along with narrowed daggers for eyes, "How long have you been there?"

I shrugged as I leaned against the wall casually, "I dunno..." A smirk forming.

"Don't you know how to knock!" Amy screamed in embarrassment as her blush deepened.

I chuckled softly and motioned the empty living room, "I did knock, but you were too busy singing to your fans to hear me."

My sarcasm was met we a pillow to the face as she huffed in annoyance, "I hate you sometimes."

I rolled my eyes, "I love you too."

But then a sudden silence overtook the room, leaving me feeling empty again, that safety gone; leaving me alone in the dark to fend for myself. We didn't look at each other as we just stood there, remembering what happened between us last time I visited. I sighed, hating the silence, hating the fact that things were so awkward between us, and hating that she wasn't talking my ear off; so I decided to speak first. "Amy, I..." But my mouth became dry, I could hear my heart in my ears, and my palms began to sweat. And oddly, this always happened when I had to apologize to Amy, because it pained me to know I disappointed her, to know that I had wronged her, and it terrified me to no end to be the one to apologize, in fear that she might not accept it; because I don't know what I would do without Amy in my life. I took in another deep breath, "Amy, I just wanted to say that... I was being a jerk yesterday, and I know what you're doing for me is a big favor, and I need to be more appreciative of that." I looked up at her to see she was looking at me too, her jade eyes burned into my mind, as if she could already see my internal struggle - always reading me so easily - she spoke up.

She smiled weakly, "Sonic, I understand your frustration with me." She looked away, her ears flat against her head, "Sally is your first love, and I know how bad it is to want someone, and go to any means to have them," she took in a breath, "but sometimes Sonic, we don't get those people. And I just don't want you to get hurt through this, I don't want to go so deep that you get lost in the process."

I cautiously walked towards her, gradually taking her into my arms, "Ames, I'm not going to get hurt."

"You don't know that."

I tightened the hug, "I _know_, I won't get hurt Ames."

I sighed and softly whispered, "Let's hope no one else does either."

xxxx

Amy had invited me to a formal charity ball that she was performing at tonight, so I was going as her escort; but when I saw her I realized how much she's grown. When I was with Sally for all those years I guess I just overlooked it but here she was standing in my living room chatting with my brother Manic who was clearly fawning over her - which I wondered how long that has been going on - as she just gracefully brushed off his flirtatious passes. Her hair was up in a tight bun drawing more attention to her face which was painted with dark dramatic eye makeup that exposed her bright jade eyes, then on her lips was a pale pink which shimmered with each smile her muzzle flushed. Her strapless forest green dress appeared to be customized specifically for her body - it was tight around the chest and hip area but then fell around her feet - , it was tight against her curves giving them definition on how deep they truly were, and as much as I had felt uncomfortable with looking at her chest area it couldn't be avoided as they were broadcasted in their full glory. I looked away in embarrassment, I don't know what's come over me lately, maybe it was just the fact that I've felt lonely, but I had constantly found myself checking Amy out, and noticing how _unbelievably_ gorgeous her body was.

Her soft laugh filled my ears, "Manic you're so sweet, when did you become such ladies man?"

I looked back at Manic who had now taken a step closer to Amy, his eyes lowered seductively - I knew that look, and I knew what he was trying to get at so I instantly made my presence known. I cleared my throat, stuffing my hands in my suits pants pockets holding my head up high; I looked damn good tonight. Amy spoke up, "Well, well, look at Mr. I-hate-suits." I heard her gentle footsteps make their way to me. I opened my eyes and looked over at her, and at that moment, at full force, her beauty fully hit me - so hard I felt the need to sit down for a second and just stare at her. How was it even possible to be that perfect? How?! She smiled brightly at me which made me groan internally in agony as my heart pained from the intensity of her brilliant smile, "I'm so happy that you agreed to come with me Sonic, you need to get out the house more."

I didn't notice I was staring her for an immense amount of time, neither did I notice that one of my hands was slowly reaching up to caress her face. "Doesn't she look absolutely stunning?" My mom suddenly yelled, as my hand dropped and my trance broke, I looked at my mother who was holding up a camera taking pictures of Amy.

Amy shooed a hand, "You all are honestly being too sweet."

"Amy, seriously, you look so damn _good_." Manic said in protest at Amy's humbleness. I narrowed my eyes at him, which he took not too and responded me with a smirk and a shrug.

"Amelia, I just can't believe how much you've grown." My mom spoke as she made her way to Amy, holding a hand over her mouth, as tears began to build in her eyes, "You've just grown into such a beautiful woman."

Amy took her into her arms instantly, "Aleena, please don't cry, you're gonna make me cry!"

I smiled softly as I brought both my girls into my arms as well. My mom sniffed softly as we hugged her, and Amy just kept whispering words of comfort, and I wouldn't help but smile at this sight. I always use to imagine Amy and I dating, going to prom together, being each other's first, then getting married, and living together; I just imagined Amy always being my wife at a very young age. She always had such a great relationship with my mother, and family members and I couldn't imagine anyone else being a better fit as my wife; but then Amy met Scourge and my dreams were crushed. It took me a while to get over her, about a year in fact, as I stood in the background watching her be happy in the arms of another man, never speaking a word - but around that end of the year I had met Sally and I forgotten about my love for Amy. I was happy again, but now Sally was gone... So who was going to make me forget about her?

We arrived at the ball which was located at a hotel, the place was enormous, and extravagant - more extravagant than anywhere I've ever been and I instantly felt insecure about my attire. I was dressed the part, I didn't feel the part, as other men walked confidently in their clearly designer suits alongside women who seemed to never taken a bite of anything besides air. I sighed in distress, and as Amy heard me she grabbed onto my hand instantly, as the wave of safety regenerated me. "It's going to be okay." She said softly was we got out of the car when a man opened it for us. The screams of millions of fans, and paparazzi filled my ears, as they all cheered for Amy's attention. Amy and I stood there holding hands posing for a few pictures before we made our way towards the main entrance, when I realized the crowd was begging for a kiss; for us to kiss. Amy looked at me nervously, as I swiftly placed my hand on her face and brought her into a quickly peck. I didn't mind it, this was part of our plan and I have to play the part - besides that this felt so natural to me, like our lips were molded for each other and if this was going to be the only excuse to experience kissing her then I was willing to take it. And Sally would surely see this on social media so it was a win, win situation for me.

The cheers of the fans raised to an ear shattering sound, and when I pulled away from Amy and looked at her, her eyes were still closed, her brow scrunched together in a confused manner. I watched as she let out a soft sigh before she opened her eyes, I could see her discomfort but she instantly ignored my advances to comfort her as she turned to the crowd smiling the smile that could make you melt. I caught on and smiled at the cheering crowd, then softig kissing Amy on her cheek, before we resumed to walking into the hotel.

A grand staircase greeted us as we walked in, a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, I watched it in awe as every angle seemed to beam a warming ray of light. This entire room was incredible, down to the floor beneath my feet, each title had a swirling pattern, so precise that it seemed each one was individually hand crafted. Amy pulled me away from the grand entrance, walking towards the entertainment area that other guests were seating themselves at.

But before we went in Amy placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, "Sonic, I have to warn you about something," my ears perked up at this, as her eyes looked towards the ground, "I think Sally might be here tonight, since her father is always invited to these events, but she usually never shows up."

I picked up her chin so that she would look at me, "Ames, don't worry I'll be okay." I caressed her cheek softly, "Besides, it would be better if she was here, so that she could see us together." Amy nodded her head in understanding but I could see her annoyance at my last comment. She tried to wiggle out of my grip but I held her there, placing both hands on her face, "Ames, talk to me." I said softly, "What's up?"

"I don't," she took in a soft breath, "I don't like this Sonic, it doesn't feel right to me."

I kissed her forehead softly, as I whispered, "I know Ames, and that's why I'm so grateful that you're doing this for me."

"S-Sonic?"

We both turned to see Sally standing there. Her blue eyes widened in shock, but I followed the trail of her hand to see it wrapped in a blanket of green fur - Scourge stood besides her. She wore a black long sleeve dress that seemed to just drape over her thin frame, never-the-less looking gorgeous in it. Her short hair was in soft waves, her face was painted in soft nude makeup that brought out her natural beauty - she never really needed much to look as beautiful as she does now.

I felt Amy tense up, "That necklace."

Sally touched it instantly, - a golden heart locket - as Scourge stepped into the conversation placing hands on each of her slender shoulders, "Looks ravishing on her doesn't it?"

Amy looked away, "I'm glad you found a use for it."

Sally cocked a brow, "It was yours wasn't it..."

I wanted to wrap Amy in my arms, and take her away from this scene as I felt her hands begin to shake in mine but I knew she wouldn't want me to do that; she was stronger than that. Amy looked back at Sally, a smile on her lips, "Not anymore."

Sally began to reach for the back of it, trying to unclip it, "Amy I can give it to you if yo-"

Amy held up her hand, "I don't need it, I could by an entire factory of those," she let out a sarcastic chuckle, "it's just funny to me how Scourge couldn't be bothered to buy you a new one; I guess you just take all my leftovers don't you?"

Ouch.

Sally looked down in shame, and I felt bad for her, I did but I had to stand besides Amy on this; Sally knew how Amy felt about Scourge, she was there when Amy would spend endless night crying over him, and Sally was the one who pushed her to move on - now we see why.

Amy tugged my hand slightly to inform me that she wanted to leave, but before she did she looked at Sally, hard. "Enjoy your short time with him."

Sally looked at me for guidance, looked at me to defend her but I looked away and squeezed Amy's hand, "Sonic, can we please talk?" Sally's soft voice asked.

Amy looked at me, and I looked at her, and even though she didn't want me to leave, and as much as I didn't want to leave her, she released my hand; but before we separated Amy forcefully pulled me into a kiss. Kissing me with a depth I never knew she was capable of. I couldn't think straight, I felt my knees wanting to give in under my own weight; I couldn't handle the intensity of the kiss. But I loved it. I tried fighting back with equal strength but I was weakened greatly by her soft touches through my hair. She kissed me as though she was going to lose me too, and that she was going to fight through every obstacle to ensure I wasn't going anywhere - and in all honesty, I didn't want to go anywhere either.

And then she pulled away abruptly, leaving me yearning for her touch again, leaving me empty inside without her. I tried pulling her back, pretending that Sally wasn't there, pretending that no one was in this room but us, but she didn't respond to my needs. Amy looked at me one last time, a soft smile on her lips, "I'll wait for you inside okay?"

I tried speaking, but I couldn't, there was no air left for me to use to speak; so I just nodded my head. I watched Amy walk inside as my feet unconsciously began to walk after her, but I stopped myself as I remembered why she was leaving me.

I turned to Sally who was now turned away from me, Scourge was no where to be seen. I tapped her shoulder lightly, "Sally?"

She turned her gaze back onto me, her eyes narrowed, "Did you have to do that?"

I cocked a brow, "Do what?"

"Act as if her kissing is better than mine."

I was taken aback by this, because I truthfully wasn't acting; Amy's kiss was packed with a passion i've never experienced before. I shook my head, "She's my girlfriend now Sally, we are allowed to kiss."

She sighed, "But... why her?"

I rolled my eyes, "Why him?"

"He was there for me."

I shook my head, "Really? It seems like you two go beyond that."

Sally crossed her arms, "I don't have to explain myself."

I motioned towards the empty space besides me, as if Amy was still there, "I don't either."

She let out a small sigh, "Sonic, I didn't mean to..." She rubbed her arm uncomfortably, "I wasn't planning to..." She fumbled over her words, not knowing how to say what she wanted to say but I knew what she was trying to say.

"Sally I understand, he was there, you didn't mean for it to happen; but it did."

She looked up at me, "He just, he makes me _happy_."

Ouch.

I wanted her to say that it was just temporary, that he was just satisfying something lacking in her life, or that it was just a fling; but he made her _happy_. They were emotionally connected in some way now, and it went beyond just comforting her. I looked down, "Well... I'm happy, if you're happy."

"You seem happy too." I wasn't though, "Amy always could bring out the best in you." She laughed lightly, "I guess I always knew you two would be together." I wanted to tell her that we weren't that it was all a game, that Amy was just doing this favor to help me win her back, and that there was absolutely **nothing** between Amy and I; but it was too late. Sally was happy with Scourge, and I couldn't come in the way of that. I couldn't let myself come in the way of that.

Yet one question lingered, "Why?"

She looked away from me, she knew what I meant and clearly looked uncomfortable answering me. "I don't want to answer that Sonic."

"I need you too."

"Because you weren't enough for me anymore..."

I took a few steps back in pain, "W-What?"

She turned away from me, she couldn't look at me while she spoke the truth that's probably be lingering inside of her for a long time - way before she even broke it off with me. "We have been dating for practically all our lives, I couldn't take it anymore; you're too predictable, too bland, too _boring_, I couldn't deal with it any longer Sonic. I need excitement, I need charisma, I need unstable, I like not knowing what will come because it's what makes life fun." She took in a deep breath, "Sonic, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

Boring; she called me boring.

"I, I could have..." I spoke suddenly but then closed my mouth.

She turned back towards me, her eyes glassy clearly taking pain from the words she spoke, "Sonic I would _never _want you to change for me, I could have never asked that of you." She took a step closer to me, which I took a step back, "You're an _amazing_ guy Sonic, and I wouldn't want you to think otherwise; but you just weren't the guy for me."

I turned away from her, I had to get away from her. I thought she left me because she didn't feel that spark anymore, because she wanted to try being single for a while but she would come running straight back to me; but it wasn't for any of those reasons. It was because I wasn't enough for her.

**I'm not good enough**.

I ran into the dining room, searching for Amy, to see that she was standing next to a few guys who were clearly trying to flirt with her - oblivious to Amy though. I walked over to her, and slithered my arm around her waist. She looked at me, and was about to speak but she knew me too well, she knew I wasn't alright.

Amy looked back at the guys who were standing around her - clearly upset at my sudden presence - "I'll have to excuse myself, but it was nice meeting you all."

Amy dragged me away from all the people, towards an empty part of the dining hall, and whispered lowly, "Sonic? What happened?"

I shook my head, "She's not coming back."

Amy didn't hesitate to bring me into her arms. We stood there for a few minutes, just wrapped in each other, taking in each others warmth. I needed this, I needed to feel wanted, I needed to feel _enough_. "Amy?" I huskily said.

"Mm?"

"I'm going to go home... okay?"

She pulled away from me slightly, "Sonic, no." I looked away from her disappointed look. I couldn't take disappointing anyone else. She sighed, "Let's go home then."

I looked up at her swiftly, "Amy, you have to preform?"

She shook her head, "I can say something came up, besides, what's important is that I made my donation to the cause, and now I have to take care of you." She slipped her hand into mine and led me to through the back entrance door - having to go through the kitchen. We made it to the outside, the night sky embracing us and the chilling breeze taunting us as we walked towards Amy's car.

"Amy we don't have to leave..." I spoke softly. I felt bad that I had made her feel like she was responsible for me.

She turned around to look at me, her jade eyes smiling brightly, "I rather be with you, cuddled in some sweat pants and junk food than being here forcing my face to smile to all these uptight party guests."

And that's exactly what we did, when we got to my house Amy instantly changed into some sweats that she had stashed in my room for these nights specifically. And what got me, was that she still looked beautiful without the dress, without the makeup, and without the hair; too me she looked stunning by just being in a pair of loose light blue shorts and one of my flannels. Her hair fell around her tiny frame, making her look like a small doll as she sat on the bed; and even though I had told her I wanted to watch a movie, I haven't the slightest clue on what's going on in it. I just kept looking at her, without her knowledge since she was wrapped in whatever movie was playing. I raised a hand cautiously, and ran it through her hair which caused her to look up at me. "Sonic? Are you okay?" I nodded, as I felt my body slowly getting closer to her - and I don't know if it's because of what Sally had told me tonight, or because I felt a genuine attraction to Amy but I wasn't willing to dive into that ocean of emotions right at this second. "Sonic? There's no cameras, you don't need too..."

I pressed my lips against hers to quiet her, and I felt her gently trying to resist me by pushing against my chest to get away from me but I just grabbed her by the waist to press her against me, to trap her. She fell against the bed, with me on top of her as I gently ran my hands through her hair. "Sonic." She tried to speak through the kiss but I wasn't going to have any of it. I lifted the flannel shirt she wore slightly, to reveal her flat smooth stomach, and began to massage her hips. I could feel her start to loosen up so I moved from her lips to her neck, kissing it softly, and a slight moan escaped Amy's lips; a melodious moan that encouraged me to continue.

"Sonic..." She moaned out. _**Oh god,**_ I could hear her say my name for hours like that.

But her hands resumed themselves on my chest, trying to push me away, I grunted, "Amy, please, let me."

She continued to push, "Sonic, this isn't what you want."

I stopped massaging her, stopped kissing her, and looked at her flushed face. "Amy, this is what I want."

She shook her head, "You are doing this out of spite."

I sighed, "Please Amy, I _need_ this, I _need _you."

She looked away from me, her blush deepening, "Sonic, I've never..." She shook her head in embarrassment, "I mean I just, I haven't had much experience... in this area." It made me happy to know that. Scourge didn't get to her like he did to all his other 'victims', I would be her first, just like I had imagined it when I was younger.

I resumed my kissing, and massaging, but this time moving my hand lower, "Then let me teach you."


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to the bright sun poking roughly at my face, I yawned and rolled over to escape her attempts to awaken me, but her warm arms did not reach me as I felt a cold shiver engulf my soul.

I slowly opened my eyes, fearfully, to see a peaceful sleeping Amy besides me. Her lips formed a soft smile, her usual silky waves of pink hair gently caressed her face, and my navy blue satin sheets hugged her body - her bare body.

I felt an urgent shot of panic overcome me as I felt myself land onto my cold floor with a loud 'thump'. Her jade eyes instantly shot wide open from my idiotic panicked antics. She carefully eyed me, looking as if she was putting together the storyline of last night just as I had done. A faint blush inflamed her face as she gracefully arose from her laying position and sheepishly looked beneath the sheets that covered her to accommodate her suspicions.

She looked at me breathless, unable to piece together a sentence as she stared into my eyes and I could feel her internal struggle as if we shared the same body - and in a way we did. We had connected, and at that note I instantly felt a wave of guilt rush me. I know how sacred virginity was to Amy, yet I swooped in with my selfish needs, and ripped it from her delicate hands.

I quickly sprang to my feet in order to comfort her, but she was resistant to my touch as I watched her scoot away from me - and even though it was just a small inch it felt like an unbearable mile.

I had no words, there was no consolis for what I had done to her. So I sat there besides her until she was ready for me, until she allowed me to touch her again - but I wasn't much for patience. "Amy, I love you," I cautiously slid my hand on her thigh, "I hope you know that."

She let out a deep sigh, "Yes of course I know that," her gaze still lacked to meet mine, "but you don't love me the way," she paused and held her mouth open ready to finish her sentence but instead she silenced herself. Sinking deeper and deeper in solitude as she wrapped her arms around herself.

I edged closer to her, "The way?" I asked eagerly.

She shook her head in protest to my question, as she slowly looked at my direction her eyes clouded by thick emotions that I couldn't navigate through, and as I looked into her eyes I feared oblivion - the oblivion I would inevitably endure if she were to leave my side.

I desperately took her hands into mine, "Amy can you tell me what you are thinking?"

She gently smiled, "I'm not exactly sure what I'm thinking to be honest."

I gulped down my anxiety, "Do," my lips dried, "do you regret it..?"

Her ears popped up in interest at my question and she laughed awkwardly, "No, I wouldn't have done it if I knew I would regret it."

I felt a sudden rush of confidence, a little too much confidence but I allowed my ego to take over in order to restore a little normalcy to our situation. "So you liked it?" I cocked an eyebrow at her.

She giggled and pushed me playfully, "Sonic stop."

I let my face get closer to hers, "That's not what you were saying last night."

Her entire muzzle was burdened with red as she pushed me away, "Sonic!"

I chuckled continuing with my teasing, "I _loved _it when you screamed my name Ames." I don't know what overcame me at this point, because I know for a fact that it wasn't just my feeling of loneliness now, but an actual attraction towards Amy. I moved closer to her, slowly making my way on top of her, kissing her forehead gently down to her lips, "I could hear you say my name like that all day."

I felt her melt into my touch as I gently began to unwrap her from the covers that bound her from me, I kissed her neck wantingly as she whispered my name out to the warm empty air; and in this moment I forgot about the past. I let go of everything that kept us apart and just let us be. I detached myself from the person I was running from for the past few months, and I let myself fall deeper and deeper into the intoxicating grasp that Amy had over me. I became reckless as I willingly let myself run my hands over every inch of her, and became careless as my self restraint slipped out of my reach.

I couldn't contain myself from becoming a part of her once again. Being with her in such a way aroused me, shakened me, in a way I've never experienced before; and I had become addicted to the feeling.

Her hands harshly grasped onto my back as we connected, which sparked my body with a newfound energy to propel myself deep within her core. But our experience was cut short from a sudden knocking at my door, I grunted in frustration as I detached myself from her; her hands reaching for me to return to her as I looked into her infatuated gaze. She was completely submerged into her lust for me, and knowing that in itself made me want to ignore whoever was interrupting us, but I knew that I had to answer the door or they would linger there suspicious.

I quickly kissed Ames forehead then made my way towards the door, grabbing a nearby towel on my dresser and wrapping it around my waist. I opened the door to a sinister smirk, "What's with all the noise?" He asked already holding a suspicious glance.

I flicked my nose innocently at Manic, "Whatcha mean? I was just getting ready to shower?"

He shook his head, "That's not what I heard." He tried to push my door to open but I held a strong grip blocking it from moving, "Someone in there?" He asked mockingly.

I shook my head in protest, "No, but I'd rather you not come in here while I'm undressed."

He rolled his eyes, as he forcefully slammed the door wide open. I spun around ready to remove him from what he was about to witness, but there was nothing to witness as Amy was gone from my bed. I rubbed my eyes as I could still see pieces of her shimmering pale fur on my lifeless bed. Manic looked around the room, rummaging through my opened closet, then through the bathroom to find nothing.

He snorted in protest, "I heard banging."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I was working out and must have been making a lot of noise."

His blue eyes looked at me, but then looked down at the floor shaking his head. "I guess I just heard wrong."

I rolled my eyes, "It's alright. What did you think I was doing?"

"Amy was here last night," I raised a brow as I noticed his irritation at the thought of me and Amy being together. He quickly changed the subject, "Look, just don't mess around with her as one of your rebounds." His demeanor changed now, and even though it was unspoken I realized that he was grasped by her, captivated by her; and it was clear to me that he had always been.

I felt a bit of guilt sting me, but I had already claimed her mine and there was no way of taking back what had already been done. "I'm not messing around with her Manic, don't worry I will take care of her."

He walked out of the room, in a rush slamming the door behind him as I instantly locked it then began to search for the clearly popular pink hedgehog. "Amy?" I whispered, and I heard a soft muffled giggle from under my bed. I smiled brightly as I got onto my knees and reach for her small frame under the bed, she tried to wiggle from my grasp but I got hold of her wrists and pulled her towards me. Out popped the beautiful pastel pink hedgehog that I have become so infatuated with, her gade orbs laughed at my amused demeanor, and her lips formed a smile brighter than the suns arms that tried to awaken me earlier.

She has covered herself now in the flannel that she had worn the previous night, and it pained me to see her clothed, because it had excited me to know that I was the only one she had exposed herself to; I had the pleasure to view the wanted Amy Rose in her truest form.

Which influenced me to say, "I love you Amy." Her eyes became dimmed, as her arms detached themselves from my reach. I tried to retrieve them once again but she wouldn't allow me to do so, "Amy?" I asked worried.

She shook her head and in a hushed tone spoke, "Please stop saying that."

"Why?"

She looked up to me, her eyes clouded once again, "Because our love for each other," her eyes instinctively looked away in nervousness, but this time she continued her sentence despite the fear, "isn't the same."

I cocked a brow, "What do you mean?"

She sat up onto her knees as she took my face into her hands, "I love you; I love you enough to let you use me to surpass the heartbreak you felt with Sally, and I will always love you regardless of the side-effects."

I shook my head, "Amy I'm not using you as a rebound."

She gently caressed my face, "I wish that was true," she looked up to the ceiling as her eyes began to moisten with small tears, "_God, _how I wish that was true." She looked back down at me, her eyes holding a sad smile, "I can't lie to myself, but I will enjoy this as much as I can for however long you allow it to continue."

I pulled away from her touch in awe. She loved me, and when I looked at her, **really** looked into that storm of clouds that was in her eyes I could see through it and see that she always has. I didn't feel the refreshing relief I thought I would when I imagined finding this out, because I suppose I always knew. She loves me, and I love her; but she didn't believe me. I took her into my arms again, kissing her like she was the very reason why I was able to exist and when I pulled away from her I continued to peck around her face lovingly. "I love you." I repeated in desperation, as if her non belief sucked out the life in me, and the only way of surviving was if she deemed me trust worthy.

She sighed, "You love me now, and probably will tomorrow, but a week from now, you will regret this."

I shook my head and continued to kiss her, "I won't."

But deep down, I doubted myself, and doubted my love for her on whether or not it was genuine. Which terrified me, because there was nothing on this planet that would pain me more than seeing that I was the cause of hurting Amy.

I had to prove her wrong, I just had too; for her sake, and mine.


End file.
